


To The Left

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anger, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome gives Inuyasha the boot after learning what he's been doing behind her back. He thinks she'd never find a replacement but that replacement arrives just as his leaving.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To The Left

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beyonce's Irreplaceable and of course don't own Inuyasha

Kagome stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. A pile of boxes sat in the left corner near the closet as she pointed her index left index finger towards them.

"All your stuff is right there Inuyasha, now I want it and you out of MY house right now," Kagome said sternly. "Stay out of the closest that's my stuff, I bought it I keep it."

"Come on Kags I don't know what the hell's gotten into you," Inuyasha griped as he started to carry the box to the blue corvette in the driveway.

"Don't even think about putting your stuff in that car," Kagome tossed the cordless landline phone to him. "You can get a cab."

"You're a fool Kags, you'll never find another guy like me," Inuyasha snapped dialing the cab company.

"Just keep walking," Kagome waved off his comment as she tossed one of his boxes into the yard, "Inuyasha you really don't know a thing about me, you weren't the only one interested me."

She paused and looked at her watch, "as a matter of fact he'll be any minute now."

"You're replacing me just like that!" Inuyasha snapped angrily, "after everything I did for you."

"What YOU did for me?! I bought this house, I payed the bills, all that was ME! All you did was lay about the house griping how I don't do anything right!" Kagome tossed another box into the yard as the shattering sound came from it. "If living with me was SOOO hard why don't you call up that hoe of yours and have her take you in."

Inuyasha dropped the box he was holding ears pinning to his head, "...."

"Oops," Kagome said sarcastically placing a hand on her mouth, "I bet you thought that I didn't know. Why the hell do you think I was throwing you out for."

Inuyasha sent a glance at her, "how long have you know?"

"Oh please Inuyasha, did you really think I was that stupid," Kagome settled for pile of boxes out of the door as they crashed to the ground. She wiped her hands off crossing her arms. "I have been well aware of what you've been up too and gave you more chances than you deserve to come out and tell me the truth."

"Kagome I'm sor---," Inuyahsa started but Kagome cut him off.

"Don't even start that, it's too late," Kagome said nodding her head as a yellow cab pulled in front of the house.

"Your rides here, get your stuff off my yard," she pulled out her ringing cell and answered. "Yeah he's on his way out and k see you in a minute."

"So who the hell was that," Inuyasha growled as the cab driver helped move his stuff into the trunk of the cab.

Kagome turned off her cell placing it in her jean pocket, "your replacement, never ever think for even a moment that your irreplaceable Inuyasha. Someone like you can be replaced by morning."

The sound of car honking caught there attention as a silver Porsche pulled past the cab into the driveway. Inuyasha's eyes about bugged out, he knew that car anywhere, "No fucking way!!"

The drivers side door opened as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car, chuckling, "well well little brother. This is certainly a interesting sight. How father would quite enjoy it, when I tell him how his youngest son got the boot by his girlfriend, or rather now your ex-girlfriend."

Inuyasha spun towards Kagome while pointing at Sesshoumaru, "When the hell did you two become do close?! You've been cheating too?! And you make me to be the bad guy?!"

Kagome stormed right up to Inuyasha and spun-kick him right into the chest sending him flying into the cab, "I'm nothing like you! Sesshoumaru and I have been good friends ever since the day you introduced me to him. In fact he even admitted me he fell for me that same day. That's why he's been single all this time, a hell of lot more devotion that you've ever shown me."

"Better hurry little brother your taxi is getting ready to leave," Sesshoumaru pointed out, Inuyasha's can driver was starting the car waiting for Inuyasha to get in.

Kagome held out her hand to Inuyasha, "and don't forget to drop those keys."

Inuyasha grounded his teeth together before pulling his house keys out if his pocket and dropping them into Kagome's hand, "fine, you're still making a mistake Kags. And it will be me taking you back when you come crying."

"I ain't shedding a single a tear over a two-timing jerk like you," Kagome smiles proudly and handed the keys to Sesshoumaru. "Because I found someone who treats me like a Queen. And a hell of a lot more loyal and true then you could ever be. So long Inuyasha, maybe that chick of yours will can help you out."

Inuyasha hopped into the cab but not before sending a look that could kill toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru merely returned the look with an amused one of his own, "see you at the next family get-together little brother. Hope you have a better life story to tell then this."

Inuyasha gave him the finger as the cab pulled out of the driveway and drove out of the neighborhood.

Once the sight was clear Kagome let out a breath of relief, before standing straight and strong, "k let's get your stuff unloaded and head out, I need a drink."

Sesshoumaru chucked, "with pleasure."


End file.
